ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 2-16
Ghostbusters 2-16 is the sixteenth issue in the second volume of the ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. It is the fourth issue of the Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary 8-issue maxi-event, "MASS HYSTERIA!" Plot Stop us if you've heard this one before; a Sumerian god has invaded the City that Never Sleeps, causing all manner of chaos. People are possessed. Blood rains from the sky. Dogs and cats... you get the picture. This is where you call the Ghostbusters, they break out their neutrona wands and cross the streams, taking care of business and saving the day, right? Maybe not this time! Previews World page Issue #16 Cast Part Four This Is Not The End Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Egon Spengler Winston Zeddemore Chicago Ghostbusters Rookie Ron Alexander Janine Melnitz Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Kylie Griffin Judge Ghost Louis Tully Mot Dana Barrett Aetil Terror Birds Tiamat Equipment Part Four This Is Not The End Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ecto Goggles Kylie's P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack/Realistic Version Proton Pistol Trap Giga meter Boson Caster Compact Pack Environmental Part Four This Is Not The End Purple Slime Blood Rain Locations Part Four This Is Not The End Dana's Apartment Tiamat's Dimension Temple of Tiamat Development On November 2, 2013, Tristan Jones announced he was working on subscription covers. TRexJones Tweet #1 11/2/13 TRexJones Tweet #2 11/2/13 On January 14, 2014, Erik Burnham teased Dan Schoening has done a "simple yet awesome" cover. erikburnham Tweet 1/14/14 On January 17, 2014, Tristan Jones posted a WIP of a third subscription cover. Tristan Jones instagram 1/17/14 On January 19, 2014, Tristan Jones posted an updated WIP of the third subscription cover. Tristan Jones instagram 1/19/14 Jones later posted the finished cover. TRexJones Tweet 1/19/14 On January 20, 2014, Tristan Jones confirmed the third cover was for Issue #16. TRexJones Tweet 1/20/14 On March 7, 2014, Erik Burnham noted he was doing "some jamming on the next Ghostbusters script." erikburnham Tweet 3/7/14 On April 16, 2014, Erik Burnham announced he's seen "the big finish for the first half of Mass Hysteria...Also: the Ghostbusters of the Future. Really!" erikburnham Tweet 4/16/14 Burnham further hinted they would appear in the first 8 pages. erikburnham Tweet #2 4/16/14 On May 2, 2014, Dan Schoening cryptically hinted he could reveal something about their "future". Dapperpomade Tweet 5/2/14 On May 27, 2014, a cover, credits, cast and first 4 pages preview was posted. Issue #16 preview via Comic Book Resources 5/27/14 On June 24, 2014, Luis Antonio Delgado posted unlettered versions of page 16 and 19. Luis Delgado deviantArt Issue #16 Page 16 6/24/14 Luis Delgado deviantArt Issue #16 Page 19 6/24/14 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is MAR140372 *On the Comic Book Men episode that premiered on November 30, 2014, Ernie Hudson and the crew of Jay and Silent Bob's Secret Stash sold comics from an ice cream truck. One of the comics sold was the subscription cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16. Ernie Hudson tweet 12/1/14 *Regular Cover **The depiction of the possessed Dana and Louis appears to be a loose homage to a similar pose in the first movie when they were possessed and had 'reunited' in Dana's apartment room. *Subscription Cover **The cover features another homage to The Real Ghostbusters. ***Winston, Ray, Peter, and Egon leave the Firehouse in Ecto-1. ***Egon is holding a P.K.E. Meter and Ray has a Proton Pack strapped on with the Particle Thrower in his hands. ***Slimer is clinging to the roof of Ecto-1. ***The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is behind Ecto-1. ***The Icon Ghost is under the manhole cover. *Page 1 **Peter alludes to the Ghostbusters' storied history of facing 'Big Bads' on the top of buildings, namely in Ghostbusters against Gozer and Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, Ghostbusters: The Video Game against the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, in Volume 1 Issue #4 against Idulnas and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, and in Volume 2 Issue #12 against Rodefhiri. **The paintings in the lobby are background art of Central Park in The Real Ghostbusters episode "I Am the City" *Page 2 **Like the first movie, the Ghostbusters ascend a long flight of stairs. **Winston notes the 'Big Bads' never possess a building in the Outer Boroughs. **Rookie mentions the Sears Tower. **Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the stairwell sign, indicating the exit to Level 15. **The Judge Ghost is visually based on Judge Valkenheiser from "Nothing But Trouble" **The Judge Ghost mentions the Destructor (Gozer). **Peter notes how Winston isn't a full fledged lawyer yet. *Page 3 **The Ghostbusters of the Future's suits are visually based on those worn by the action figures in Kenner's Fright Features toy line. *Page 4 **Ray, befuddled by Future Ray's long answer, asks if that's what he really sounds like. **Future Egon mentions Gozer. *Page 5 **Future Winston bids Winston goodbye with the standard US Marine Corps "Oorah!" cheer. *Page 6 **Peter refers back to Rookie's Sears Tower statement. **Near the roof access door, in a crack, is one of the Hole Ghosts from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Hole in the Wall Gang" *Page 7 **Peter alludes to the first movie when Egon states he is scared beyond the capacity for rational thought in reaction to the manifestation of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. **Peter mentions Twinkies while admonishing Egon about how fat he turned out in old age. *Page 8 **Like the first movie, the Ghostbusters reach the roof and see a zigguart in another dimension *Page 9 **Like in the first movie, Louis makes a suggestion about exercising in half time to get greater results. *Page 10 **Peter alludes to Eduardo Rivera *Page 11 **Like in the first movie, possessed Dana and Louis transform into their Terror forms but uniquely with their human faces intact. *Page 12 **Ron invoked the "Get her!" line like when Peter, Ray, and Egon first tried to deal with the Library ghost in the first movie. **The Terror Birds leap away from their positions just like the Terror Dogs did in the first movie. *Page 13 **Tiamat knocks the Ghostbusters backwards like Gozer did in the first movie **Peter smacks Ron in the head like the end of Volume 1 Issue #15 *Page 14 **Tiamat's second form is more reminiscent of description in mythology or the visual design used in The Real Ghostbusters episode "I Am the City" *Page 15 **Peter brings up Gozer and Crossing the Streams *Page 16 **Ray mentions Crossing the Streams worked at least twice before. The Ghostbusters used it to defeat Gozer the first time and on Ivo Shandor's Supreme Destructor Form in Ghostbusters: The Video Game *Page 20 **Like the end of the first movie, compared to the others, Peter is barely saturated with goop. *On page 5 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3, Peter mentions when they met their future selves in Volume 2 Issue #16. *On the What Came Before page of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, the Ghostbusters crossing the streams on Tiamat in Volume 2 Issue #16 is mentioned. *On page 5 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, Kylie refers to when they crossed the streams on Tiamat in Volume 2 Issue #16. External Links References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersVol2Issue16SubCoverPreview.jpg|Subscription Cover Preview GhostbustersVolume2Issue16SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersIDWVol2Issue16CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersIDWVol2Issue16Credits.jpg|Credits Page Category:IDW Contents